A major continuing problem in research is communication. Progress in science in general, and in biologic research in particular, is largely dependent upon an investigator's awareness of important results obtained by other investigators in the field. We have been conducting annually for the last 6 years a week long conference to review important biomedical areas of current interest, in which there has been recent progress, with emphasis on cell biology and pathology in order to foster utilization of knowledge and techniques of molecular biology in the study of disease. The proposed conference is intended to extend the scope of the discussions into the field of Toxicology, in order to analyze the capacity of molecular biology and pathology to bring about advances in toxicological methodology, understanding of mechanisms of toxic action and evaluation of safety of environmental chemicals and drugs. On this occasion great emphasis will be laid upon the potential hazards presented by environmental chemicals, especially with regard to mutagenesis and carcinogenesis, but also with reference to their effects on liver and lung at the cellular and subcellular levels. The conference is held each year in Upstate New York, on the Campus of Skidmore College in Saratoga Springs using its facilities to conduct the meeting and house the participants. No changes have been planned in the format of the conference and therefore the only change in the application will be the content of the program, which is described in this application.